


Couch Vegetables

by TheBehemoth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, DBZ Yaoi Secret Santa, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Seme Vegeta, Uke Goku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBehemoth/pseuds/TheBehemoth
Summary: Goku wants Vegeta to pry his eyes away from the TV so they can spend some quality time together, but he's too shy. A Secret Santa gift for Nemo!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Umbranemone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbranemone/gifts).



> This Secret Santa gift is for the lovely Nemo! She really is a sweetheart. I hope you enjoy this little smut, my friend!

There was nothing sexy about the 10 o’clock news except for the lazy way Vegeta sprawled his limbs across the couch while watching it. With bated breath, Goku studied his lover’s body from across the room: Vegeta’s eyes flickered with curiosity while the muscles in his thighs twitched from inactivity.

Goku leaned forward, perched on the edge of his chair on the opposite side of the room. He was both grateful and frustrated with the distance between them. He had a perfect view of the hair peeking out above the waistband of Vegeta’s sweatpants. The happy trail marched up his toned stomach and disappeared beneath the lightly blood-stained shirt clinging to his muscled chest. They’d sparred earlier and Goku’s scent still lingered on the older Saiyan’s body.

“Vegeta,” Goku said with strain in his voice. “I’m hungry.”

“Then go eat something.” Vegeta pointed toward the kitchen while keeping his eyes glued to the TV.

“I’m not hungry for food.”

Vegeta’s mouth quirked. The newscasters on the TV were so loud they nearly drowned out Vegeta’s voice. “What are you hungry for, then?”

Goku tittered. They hadn’t lived together for too long. Only a few months, in fact. They’d been a couple for just as long. For Goku, voicing his “needs” still took some getting used to. “Ah, you know…”

“No. I don’t know.” All of Vegeta’s focus now laid on Goku. He slid his hand across the couch cushions, found the remote, and turned the TV off.

“Haha! Uhhh.” Goku rubbed the back of his neck, hating himself every second he failed to fight against the bad habit. “Do you want to maybe, um. I don’t know. Do it?”

“Do what?” Vegeta’s eyes shined in the dim lighting of the living room. His predatory gaze only made it more difficult for Goku to continue with his request.

Goku coughed, as if the violent noise would clear the air of any lingering awkwardness between them. “Fuck.”

Slowly, Vegeta dragged his palm against the front of his sweatpants. Goku couldn’t stop himself from gaping at the growing bulge beneath the fabric. “What are you specifically in the mood for, Kakarot?”

Hearing his Saiyan name sent a delectable shiver up Goku’s spine. He opened and closed his dry mouth. “I was thinking I could, um, suck you off.”

Vegeta grunted. Goku couldn’t tell if it was a sound of pleasure or...simple acknowledgement. “Come over here, then.”

A thin bead of sweat slid down the side of Goku’s face. He rose from his chair and inched toward Vegeta.

“No.” Vegeta pointed toward the floor. “Down.”

“Huh?” he asked. It’d taken so much effort just for Goku to work up the courage to ask for sex. Now Vegeta wanted to take a shot at his confidence by confusing him?

Vegeta’s thin lips twitched again. “Get on all fours.”

“Oh!” Feeling especially dumb, Goku fell to his knees. He crawled the rest of the distance between them. Once he positioned himself between Vegeta’s legs, the bulge had grown big enough to strain against the drawstring keeping Vegeta’s sweatpants up.

Goku’s shaky hands pulled at the string; Vegeta lifted his hips up off the couch so Goku could slide the pants down to his ankles. His cock sprung up between his legs and pressed against his stomach. Cooing in wonder, Goku ghosted his fingers around the tip and down the shaft. This was only the second time Goku had done anything like this, and he was grateful for Vegeta’s patience in allowing him to move at his own pace.

But Goku wanted this time to be different. He took Vegeta’s full length in his mouth until it brushed against the back of his throat. A pitchy mewl rose from Vegeta’s mouth as Goku bobbed his head up and down, savoring the musky scent overloading his senses every time he buried his nose into Vegeta’s crotch.

“Fuck.” Vegeta spread his thighs wider apart while simultaneously grabbing onto the back of Goku’s thick head of hair. Feeling experimental, Goku plunged his head down once more and sucked hard on the base of Vegeta’s cock. The faint hint of salt spread throughout Goku’s mouth, making his mouth water.

“ _Ooh…_ ” Goku groaned, feeling saliva dribble past his lips as Vegeta approached climax. Goku rolled his eyes into the back of his head, loving the growing heat between the both of them, Vegeta’s grunts building into open-mouthed gasps as he clenched Goku’s scalp even tighter.

“Kaka—mm, _stop_!”

Drunk with pleasure, Goku raised his head up. The cock fell from his mouth with a wet pop. “Ya—huh?” he groaned.

Vegeta fisted his own cock in slow, hard strokes. “Sit on it.”

Goku licked away the saltiness at the corners of his mouth. “Mmm, I’ve never—”

Vegeta reclined back into the couch cushions, staring down at the hard length in his grasp. “Don’t you want to try it?”

So accustomed to fear, Goku’s first instinct was to say no. To say he couldn’t do it. But the tone in Vegeta’s voice was alluringly assertive—Vegeta knew that as a prince he could get whatever he wanted with only minimal coaxing. _Especially_ when he knew what Goku clearly craved but couldn’t voice on his own.

Shivering in pleasure, Goku pulled his shirt over his head and tugged away the sash at his waist so his pants dropped to the floor. After freeing himself of his clothes, he positioned himself above Vegeta, unsure exactly how he was supposed to get Vegeta’s cock inside of him.

Vegeta sensed his hesitation. “Close your eyes, Kakarot,” he purred.

Goku obliged. Warm, wet fingers prodded at his ass. Whimpering, he grasped onto Vegeta’s shoulders. “It feels—”

“Hold onto me.”

Confused, Goku tightened his grip on Vegeta’s sweaty skin. Vegeta’s fingers dug into his waist; Goku felt himself get lifted into the air. He yelped in surprise, unsure which direction to lean his weight as to stay balanced. Vegeta sucked hard on his dick a few times, causing him to shudder and open his eyes.

“Relax and trust me,” Vegeta mumbled, adding emphasis to his words with a long lick up Goku’s shaft.

“Hnng…yeah…” Goku released some of the tension in his muscles. Vegeta rose him higher into the air, until his face was buried between Goku’s asscheeks.

“Oh!” Goku arched his back. Vegeta’s tongue lapped at his hole. “Vegeta!”

Vegeta groaned into his skin. Tendrils of pleasure radiated between Goku’s thighs; he clenched his eyes shut again to quell his quivering legs. “Fuck!”

Vegeta dropped Goku back onto his lap. Still overwhelmed, Goku struggled to catch his breath while Vegeta adjusted himself beneath Goku’s ass. His cock slowly inched inside of him, spreading him much wider than Vegeta’s fingers had in the past. The pain made Goku’s eyes water, but the swelling pressure inside of him made him sigh deliriously. Once Vegeta plunged literally balls deep inside of him, he clawed into Goku’s waist. He forced the younger Saiyan up and down his shaft, blowing out short puffs of air every time Goku’s skin slapped against his own.

“Oh, god,” Goku choked out, head thrown back and jaw slack from the sheer amount of bliss coursing through his body. Vegeta’s grunts rose to a screaming crescendo, and he came deep inside of Goku’s clenching tightness. The warmth was an unexpected comfort in the midst of Goku’s own orgasm; the evidence sprayed across Vegeta’s muscled chest in three thick stripes.

Vegeta kissed him, tongue sloppy and teeth breaking the skin on his lip. Goku welcomed the onslaught of affection. He clutched Vegeta tight, loving him for pushing them both to this moment.

“Kakarot,” Vegeta panted, “you idiot, I love you so much.”

Goku enjoyed the furious beating of Vegeta’s heart between them. “I love you too, Vegeta. Even more than the 10 o’clock news.”

Chuckling, Vegeta squeezed Goku even tighter in his arms.


End file.
